Your Lies
by SweetLoveCries
Summary: One-shoot. Song fic. My first fic ever. "I never told him, and he will never know- why I left him..." SetoJoey, angsty stuff.


A/N: Please be gentle to me! This is my very first fic and I can say that it was very brave from me to put it on my account. It's pretty angsty and maybe it won't make any sense at some points. Please leave some reviews and don't flame me because that is lowering my moral! This is one-shoot from two points of views with two different songs. Enjoy…

Joey POV

Here I am, thinkin' about my life. Funny is the fact that I am blonde and blondes are stupid

ones for that matter, right?

Anyway here I am, thinkin' about how my life is totally screwed up.

You see everything that can happen, it happened. The good and the bad as well. The point is

that there is more bad than good. And let me tell you one thing: don't let some things fool you...

they just must be the way they are...

FLASBACK:

I was walkin' down the street of one of richest neighborhoods. I had a job to do and that

was everythin' that I had on my mind in that moment. No food, no drinks, no fun. Just my job.

I was sixteen and I have one hell of a job. The problem is that I am "gifted" for that job, like my

boss said, and that is the reason why I am walkin' down the street in the middle of the night. I

was everythin' and nothing' in that moment

The street was empty. That was good. It makes my job easier. I sighed very deep. The house

I headed at was comein' closer and anger in me is growin' stronger. Rich bastard.

I stopped in front of iron gate, hoping for somethin' to stop me from climbing on it. And like

my prayers were listened- somethin' did happened.

Gunshot. And it hit me in leg. I screamed and fell on the ground.

Dogs started to bark around me and I tried to stand up, but my leg hurt. I heard footsteps

in front of me. It was him.

~And what are you doing in front of my gate in middle of the night? ~ asked cold voice.

I didn't answer. My thoughts were focused on aching pain in my leg.

~Answer me~ repeated voice~ Aren't you supposed to be in bed? ~

I snapped back in low voice:

~It's better on streets than where I live, so let me be me. Ya just have to continue to walk

and I will be good as new~

His eyebrows narrowed:

~No you won't. You've been shoot. ~

~Well I didn't shoot myself, obviously. It was your damn bodyguards, and they shoot me

because I stopped to look at fountain.~ I hissed back.

And that was half truth. He indeed had enormous big fountain in front of the house, but that

wasn't the real reason why I really stopped in front of the house.

He looked irritated. I don't know why but he was. I didn't know is he irritated because of me

or something else.

~Come on, I'll get you to the hospital. ~ I looked at him to see sapphire eyes staring at me from

height

end of flashback

That's how I met him... my shelter from bad. But all good must be ruined as always. So the

question is why should it be different this time? And that's how my "game" started...

*When I pretend, everything is what I wanted to be

I looked exactly like what you always wanted to see...*

The game is one word described-sick! The problem is that I started to care for him and that

wasn't the plan... My mind started to play tricks on me, sending nightmares to wake me up...

*When I pretend I can't forgot about the criminal I am

stealing second after second just cause I now I can...*

And at some point I did woke up and suddenly I started to see clear in front of me. And do you

know what I saw? I saw man, lost in his own world, cut of society and he had only one thing

to hold on in his life... his brother. And what I must do to him...? NO! I will not do that!

I left the gang, I left the night-life, but they was still there, haunting me and waiting for me to

break and return to them, to their embrace which brings only cold death... Stupid ruthless man...

*But I can't pretend that this is the way it will stay

I'm just trying to bend the truth...*

Why I was in front of his mansion is never answered question. And he... He was good as he was

not caring for what could happened. But he didn't know and I made sure that he don't find out...

And everything was good on first look, but... I fell in love.

*I can't pretend of who you want me to be

so I'm lying my way from you!*

And with that, comes time when you want to be alone... good reason...

*{No, no turning back now}*

And in that time, I just wanted from him to let me alone. I didn't want anybody beside me...

~You're in depression... you need company...~ he used to say... not any more cause I chase

him away...

*I wanna be pushed aside

so let me go...*

And what happened? I made him wake up in hospital bed, all beaten up, and that was my fault.

He knew that and he asked me to give him some peace to think and I let him do that... I walked

away for that moment...

*Let me take my life...*

And he made some decisions... bad if I could say... he closed himself and put everyone on

distance...

*I'd rather be all alone

And anywhere on my own...*

I don't blame him for nothing that he done... But I didn't understand why he came back to me

after all! That was big mistake! He should stay where he was; it was safer place than beside me!!!

*Cause I can see

the very worst part of you is me!*

And what happened next- clear confusion in my head and I can't explain anything.

I was completely lost. I started to search for real reason why that gang really exist...

*I remember what they taught to me

Remember condescending took for what I ought to be

Remember fussing and all of that and this again...*

I needed weeks and months to find out but, slowly, spider-web started to undone... He was

looking me from aside:

~You will get into some trouble...~

~I need to know the truth...~

~Why? What is the question that is bothering you? And what kind of an answer are you looking

for?

I went silent. Yes there was a question and there was an answer that I wanted to find, but I can't

risk telling him... too much danger around it...

I left him with his thoughts about me and without any possibility

to find out what was I trying to do...

*So I could turned it up to the person who was feeling it

And now you think this person really is me..."

I left him to live in lie. Sweet lie that grew bigger day after day and everyday I was hiding the

truth from him. Yes, you guessed-I find out answer on my question-why was I supposed to kill

him? It wasn't just money... It was his company.

Yes, with him gone, company will be transferred to his brother and he is only ten years old. They

could easily manipulate the kid. Simple plan... so simple that I felt sick when I find out. He didn't

know this and that's why it happened... He confessed to me... and I was happy, truly happy

after long time... And I told him that, but...

~But what? If you do love me too, why shouldn't we be together?

~You don't understand...~

~I could try! ~

~No. This isn't just about me or you anymore... there is more to it and... you are in danger if you

stay with me~

He stared at me disbelief in his eyes.

~Why I am in danger? ~

I didn't answer.

~Tell me Joey! ~

I left silent. His eyes filled with tears.

*Yo, the more I (you) push I'm pulling away

Cause I'm lying my way from you...

And that was him... all broken and pushed aside from me... I wanted him go away, but he didn't

he stayed, he wanted an answer...

*This is not what I wanted to be...*

So it was up to me... And I did the only reasonable thing I could do in that moment... I kissed

him and walked away...leaving him to look at my back...

*I never thought what I said would have you running from me

Like this...*

And that's how it ended. All what I have now from him is silly little nickname ^barking Chihuahua^

and ^mutt^. People think that those words offend me, but they don't...

They remind me for mistakes that I made in my life and about what I could have... And those

words will be warning to not mess up with another gang anymore in my fucking life...

I'm sorry Seto Kaiba, but because of my love for you and because I want to see you still alive

and happy, I must

LYING MY WAYS FROM YOURS!!!

Seto P.O.V.

I can't believe this. This isn't happening to me!!! After all that time together, and my confess, it

ends like this?!

He is turning his back to me, leaving me.

... He said he loves me... why is he leaving then?

*Fare thee well little broken heart...*

He said: "You are in danger when I'm with ya. I don't want to see ya dead. You are too

important to me... I care too much to see ya dead..."

He is scared away from me. I don't know why or who did that, only thing that I know is that

I love him very much from the first day I saw him...

FB ~And what are you doing in front of my gate in middle of the night?

Aren't you supposed to be in bed? ~

~It's better on streets than where I live...~ He snapped backEFB

My guards shoot him and I took him to the hospital. But he never said why he was in front of

my mansion. He was standing there about 10 min before my guards shoot him.

*Downcast eyes, lifetime loneliness...*

After that we became friends and soon after I found out why he said ~It's better on streets

than where I live...~ He had drunkard for father and one room in old apartment in the most

filthiest part of the town. He didn't have friends because he was ashamed. I didn't blame him

nor I will if he robbed me. I talk him up to put his dad on recovering to be cured and I will pay

all the expenses. He couldn't believe with his ears what he was hearing. His eyes filled with tears

and he said quietly `thank you`. And he repaid me by beating up some thugs and protecting

my younger brother. He knew streets and alleys like his hand and he always knew how to escape

if thugs were more than he could handle.

*Whatever walks in my heart, will walk alone*

I can't believe that he is gone, that he left me. I don't know why and I doubt that I will ever

find out.

He was falling often in depression. He was coming to school with terrified look on his face. Why?

He never told me and I doubt that he ever will. He said one time `I'm scared for you`. Soon after

I got beaten up by those thugs that Joey used to scare away. They said `this is because you

took Joey away from us`. I took Joey from THEM? Was Joey part of some gang? He confessed

that he was but he said that he changed because of me. I asked him to leave me alone for some

time so I could think. But that was mistake... I make myself colder... But I returned for answer.

Question was bothering me: ^Why I was in danger? ^ He said he was working on it.

FB ~You will get into some trouble...~

~I need to know the truth...~ EFB

He was seeking for the truth and I couldn't stop him.

*Constant longing for a perfect soul

unwashed scenery forever gone...*

We continued to live how we knew. God, it hurts when I remember... His smile was so bright and eyes like hot chocolate. No wonder I fell in love with him. When I told him, he was surprised and I thought that was bad. But he said he was in love with me too.

But...

FB~ But what? If you do love me too, why shouldn't we be together?

~You don't understand...you are in danger...~

~Why I am in danger? ~ EFB

He never answered. And he said to leave him because he couldn't stand to see me dead. He

kissed me and... left. He was gone... just like that...

*No love left in me...*

After that I think I'll never be same again. I slowly stared to fade away from world, like his smile

from his beautiful face. I didn't saw him for some time, but that doesn't meant that I stopped

thinking about him or loving him. I still remember those chocolate eyes shining from happiness

when his father got well again. But now, his smile wasn't there...

After Joeys leaving, lots of people wanted to get close to me, but I was too hurt and only

thing that I wanted in that moment is to be alone. Later, I didn't feel any need to have somebody

beside me. I wanted only my ^barking Chihuahua^...silly nickname that fitted him so well,

according to his new friends he was `big-mouthed moron`. To forget about him I started to

work like crazy...

*No eyes to see this heaven beside me...*

And very soon my company started to get famous and my name known. My products were top

rated, my ideas brilliant according to lot of people, and many of them wanted to be me my

partners. I got soon everything that I wanted for my brother. But thing that I wanted for me

I couldn't buy with money... I wanted him beside me, to see and to admire my creations, to

wake up beside me in my bed in early mornings, to smile and comfort me when I'm down... But

he wasn't here and I was alone...

Maybe my life looks like heaven because I have everything...but heaven for ME is beside HIM...

*My time is yet to come so I'll be forever yours...*

Time passed and I'm seeing him only in school and during some classes. We fight verbally and

physically but those fights were just masks...

Now, I'm sitting beside open window and I'm looking at the stars... two years have passed and

I'm still thinking about him and I can't stop. He became good duelist, I must confess, and he looks better than ever- all tall and lean and so much blonde. His hair is still mess and it falls on his eyes...eyes- still in color of hot chocolate... and they will stay like that forever until death decides to close them and take its shine... But I know only one thing for certain: when my eyes are closed and I am no longer living being, I will still love him and I will watch him and I will wait for him cause I know I can't stop loving him... cause I know I'm forever his...

The end

A/N: So what do you think? Sappy? Crappy? In any case, please review! Luv ya!


End file.
